


I Think I Need My Prostate Checked

by notsotameimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has a dirty mouth, Crack, Drugs, Fluff, Hospitals, Human Castiel, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Temporary Amnesia, anesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsotameimpala/pseuds/notsotameimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wakes up after an operation. The fallen angel has a bit of a mouth on 'im</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Need My Prostate Checked

**Author's Note:**

> Hopping on the "not remembering who your significant other while on anesthetic" bandwagon because Cas has a damned flithy mouth and the boys look cute when they blush. Written on a bus, excuse the prose

It had taken Cas a while to adjust to being human.

  
It wasn't that he was an overgrown infant, unable to feed or clothe himself. It was that everything overwhelmed him, the smell of frying burgers, the brightness of his cell phone when he checks his phone at night. Pain when he cuts himself shaving, confusing at waking up to sticky pyjama pants. He's like a teenager, Sam finds. He's moody and hormonal and he eats everything in sight. He can't even speak properly in the mornings without two cups of coffee, glaring over the rim of his mug with messy hair and an oversized T-shirt he stole from Dean and never returned.

Sam thinks he's adorable.

He also tell himself that it's not weird to think that his fully grown male friend is adorable.

Dean fusses like a mother hen, constantly feeding Cas and fixing his shirt when he does the buttons up wrong and telling him he needs to get outside more. It amuses Sam to no end, his no "chick flicks moments, feeling are for the weak" brother baking 4 different pies so their fallen angel can decide which kind he likes best. It's so fucking domestic, and despite the mood swings and the grunts and the slamming every damn door in the bunker, the Winchesters are loving every second.

  
After 6 trying, tiring, wonderful months, a spanner is thrown into the works: Cas needs his tonsils taken out.

It's not really that big a deal: it's not a particularly dangerous operation and they know a few backstreet surgeons who won't charge much; it's just Cas' reminder that he can no longer heal himself, and the boys' reminder that they can't always protect him.

Their money won't get them anything fancier than a good ol' cold knife dissection, fast and minimal blood. The biggest issue is stopping Cas from eating before they put him under. 

When Cas wakes up, Sam and Dean are there. As much as Dean tries to put his eagerness down to anticipating the stupid shit Cas'll say on aanesthetic they both know they are are worried and tense after the hour long operation.

His eyelashes flutter shakily, and Sam smiles at the sight of those blue eyes he loves- thinks look kinda cool. They're just really blue is all. They're cool. That's all.

Cas stares, the familiar intensity of his gaze only slight softened by his current drug induced state. His eyes flit back and forth between Dean and Sam, studying them. Before either of them can say a word, he let's his head fall back on the pillow.

"Holy shit."

A grin flits to Dean's face.

"Hey there, buddy. How are you feeling?"

"Ho-ly shit." He opens his eyes again, dopey smile on his face. "Are you guys models?"

Sam let's out a startled noise.

"Wh- what?"

"Models. Jeeeesus. You both look like freakin Greek gods. Damn."

Dean chuckles uncertainly.

"Cas, buddy, you don't… you don't know who we are?"

"Nah, man. I'd remember faces as pretty as that. Wait-" he sat up suddenly, "Where am I?"

"You're in… a, eh, a hospital. You got your tonsils out."

"Wait so, you're my… nurses? Couldn't you have worn those sexy little uniforms? I think I need my prostate checked."

Sam and Dean both made very similar chocking noises.

"Cas we're," Sam coughed and returned his voice to a normal pitch. "We're not nurses, we're your-" He stopped and turned to Dean for help. Friends? That was a bit of an understatement? Family?

"Is one of you my boyfriend? Or both? God I hope it's both. Wouldn't mind being in the middle of that, but the long haired one is long and-"

"OK! I think you need to sleep this off." Dean helped Cas lie back down. "Get some rest."

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss, green eyes?"

Dean didn't blush, definitely not. Men don't blush.

"C'mooooon, please?" Cas put a finger to his cheek. "Just one?"

Dean hesitated before bringing his lips close to the slightly stubbled skin an giving it a chaste peck. Cas sighed happily.

"You too, chisel chest," he mumbled, pointing at the other cheek. "Give daddy some sugar."

Sam face flushed scarlet, but he still found himself approaching his best friend on shaky legs and pressing a kiss into his face, resisting the temptation to catch those dry lips with his own.

"Good boys," hummed Cas, voice trailing off as his eyes closed. "Love you."

Quietly, almost too quietly, the others whispered together:

"Love you too, Cas."

The fallen angel drifted back asleep as Dean held his hand and Sam ran his fingers through his hair.

"We need to have a conversation about this when he's lucid."

Dean laughed softly, eyes not leaving Cas.

"Yeah, Sam. We do."

Sam ceased his petting and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Green eyes met his. Suddenly their faces were very close.

It has happened before, when one of both of them were drunk. It never happened sober and it was never talked about. But, suddenly, it felt right. It felt normal. Like everything was going to be OK.

 

Sam Winchester tilted his head forward and kissed his brother.

  
Everything was OK.


End file.
